Hiashi, The Cool Dad
by Crimson Mystery
Summary: Hiashi hits his head and has a life-changing realization. Suddenly, life at the Hyuuga Compound has become more interesting.


Hiashi, The Cool Dad

Chapter 1: The Accident

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto.

Summary: Hiashi hits his head and has a life-changing realization. Suddenly, life at the Hyuuga Compound has become more interesting.

A/N: It's been a long time since I've been here so I apologize if there are any formatting issues. For fans of my discontinued story, Twilight, I will probably leave it as it is for right now. Sorry for the disappointment but I just don't like how it turned out. I was looking at it and it needs a serious rewrite. Yeesh. Anyway, expect OOC and silly situations in this fic. This will likely be a three chapter story.

* * *

Hiashi Hyuuga was well known for his serious and rather intimidating demeanor. He stood tall as the clan leader and wasn't afraid to show his might when the situation called for it. To his enemies, he was one to be feared. To his family and his friends, he was one to respect and revere.

Like most Hyuugas, he was levelheaded and calmly assessed his battles before engaging. He never wanted to rush into anything without having a plan. Sloppy strategy has caused many great shinobi before him to die prematurely. This applied to more than just battles but social situations as well. So when Tsume Inuzuka approached him one day about getting drinks, the clan was shocked when he accepted the invitation without any hesitation.

Hiashi wasn't known for being much of a drinker and it was known that he and Tsume were not on the greatest of terms. Rumor has it that Tsume had managed to pants him in the Forest of Death during that year's Chunin exams. Another rumor said that Hiashi's Byakugan had picked up on a rather…unconventional weapon of sexual nature in Tsume's weapons pack, the weapon of which was then passed around to nearly every shinobi in the village. And then there was the rumor Hiashi was secretly infatuated with her and was jealous of her friendship with his twin brother. Whatever happened caused a noticeable tension between the two clan leaders. Which brings us to the present situation…

"Hiashi, you can't possibly mean to drink with that woman?!" Hiashi's father exclaimed. "That woman can hold down her alcohol like no other man I know and besides, I thought you swore off alcohol after that one time with Hizashi?"

Hiashi twitched his eye slightly. "I was the one taking care of Hizashi, father, and besides, I think it's time Tsume and I mend the relations between our clans. Our children are on the same team, after all."

"I see. Why now all of a sudden?" His father questioned. Hiashi closed his eyes.

"Times are changing. The Hyuugas were once known as the most powerful clan in all of the land. Ever since the attack on Konoha by the Akatsuki, it's come to my attention that our role and influence in the village has diminished slightly. If we want to keep up our image in Konoha, we must build relations with the other clans."

Hiashi bowed. "Father, I'll be going."

The Hyuuga Elder watched his son depart the room. Sure, what his son said made sense but the sight of seeing a young Tsume plastered and running the streets nearly naked with his equally plastered son, Hizashi, immediately entered his mind. He hoped to the heavens Tsume would not try to do something.

* * *

"So, Hinata, Ma told me she invited your dad to get drinks at the tavern tonight?" Kiba murmured into Hinata's neck.

They were lying under a tree at their old training ground. They had been sparring earlier and decided to call it a day. Of course when Hinata said she wanted to lie down by the tree to cool off before heading home to supper, Kiba had other things in mind. Soon, they were making out.

Kiba had liked Hinata for a while but realized it was hopeless seeing that she was in love with Naruto. That was until she had come into training with puffy eyes. Naruto had stood her up on their date.

Fast forward to now, they were in a relationship…or rather, a secret relationship as their parents was not on the best terms.

Hinata ran her fingers in Kiba's messy brown hair. "Really? I'm wondering how she managed to get past the guards."

He chuckled. "Ma probably jumped the fence and had Kuromaru distract everybody. She told me she did that once when your uncle was grounded. Apparently she was friends with him. Weird, huh?"

"Uh-huh, I don't remember Uncle Hizashi much but I can't see him being friends with your mother." Hinata faintly smiled at the idea of the wild Tsume and the stoic Hizashi being friends. She snuggled closer to Kiba. If only she could stay like this.

"Hinata, it's getting dark. I better take you home before they send Ko out here." They both reluctantly got up. The last thing they needed was Ko spilling the beans about their relationship.

"I understand."

* * *

Hiashi approached the tavern. It was one of the few taverns within the city walls and the one most frequented by shinobi returning from missions.

He opened the door and saw that it had a fair amount of patrons this evening. He saw Kotetsu and Izumo flirting with a few civilian girls up by the bar and Genma and Shizune sipping on some beer in the corner, their hands resting on top of each other's. And there of course was Tsume.

"HIASHI! You actually made it!" Tsume jumped from the table she was sitting at and ran up to him with a grin.

Hiashi winced. Tsume, like most of her clansmen, was as loud as ever. Did she really need to announce to the world that he was at a bar?

"No need to shout." He replied tensely. He could smell the alcohol on her breath. "How many drinks have you had?"

"Only two, come on, let's get you a drink!" She grabbed his arm and pulled him to the bar.

"Now, Tsume, I was hoping we could discuss on improving our clan relations and-,"

"Yeah, yeah, hey, can we get some sake bombs here?" Tsume asked the bartender. Hiashi smacked his head. What did he get himself into?

* * *

It was late at night and Hanabi was getting ready for bed. Supper had been strange that night. The food was good but her father hadn't been present. Ko had said he was eating elsewhere and was attending to clan business of some sort tonight. Hanabi didn't press further as it wasn't anything out of the ordinary.

What was out of the ordinary was her sister strolling in late. Father always admonished them for appearing late to supper without a good reason. And it was in Hinata's favor that Hiashi wasn't present because the minute she walked in, Hanabi knew where she had been.

"Hey sis, you're late. Looking kind of messy…you haven't been playing rough with dogs again, have you?" She smirked as she watched her sister's face reddened.

"I-I, I don't know what y-you're t-talking about." She stammered out. Before Hanabi could say anymore, Ko interrupted.

"Lady Hinata, you know you need to wash up before supper. Especially if you've been 'roughing around with dogs' as your sister likes to say." Ko said, making quotations with his hands.

Hinata flushed, bowed her head, and left to clean up. She could hear her sister snickering as she went into the hallway.

Later, Hanabi brushed her hair as she settled into her bed. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Without activating her Byakugan, she picked up on the familiar chakra signature.

"Neji, go away!" She threw one of her stuffed animals at the door. The door slid open anyway and Neji stepped in. He appeared concerned.

"Lady Hanabi, you need to come with me now. Lady Hinata's in the foyer." He leaned an arm on the frame of the door, waiting for her to get up.

"What's going on?" She immediately pounced up, emergency kunai in hand. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know much but there's been an incident at Takuma's. Your father….he's at the hospital."

Hanabi paled. Takuma's was a tavern. Why would her father be there? And he was at the hospital? Father hated being at the hospital and whenever he needed medical attention, he preferred getting private treatment from one of the Hyuuga family medic-nins. Whatever had happened had to have been serious.

Then she remembered being told he was meeting with somebody. "Neji, Ko told me he was doing clan business tonight…could they have possibly tried to kill him?"

Neji tensed. "We can't rule anything out. Let's go!"

* * *

"Tsume, I think he's had too much. Somebody should help him back!"

"Don't worryyyyyyyy about it, he'll be fineeeeeeeee. Look, he's a'most out da door."

"LORD HIASHI, WATCH OUT!"

BAM!


End file.
